


T Stands For Trouble

by snowkind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Summer Camp, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: “What level of Hell did you spawn from?”“Excuse me?” Keith looks up and stops pouring.“Who in their right mind pours milk before cereal?”In other words, Keith is forced to attend Camp Paladin for the summer and has to bunk with another boy who only ever pushes his buttons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In other _other_ words, I plan for this work to be a collection of informal one-shots all stringed together under the theme of summer camp shenanigans! No real plot line or end goal; think Phineas and Ferb with their never-ending episodes of summer with a new adventure each day, except a never-ending Hell for Keith as he has to deal with pesky bugs, the horrible summer heat, and an annoying bunkmate. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
>  The rating of this work may change depending on how readers feel/what readers would like to read!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,  
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! Also I usually don't write in present tense so I apologize for the awkwardness of it all. If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

            “You’re going to love it, I promise.” Shiro grins as he tosses their bags into the trunk. 

            “I’m sure I will, what’s better than canoeing in a grimy, still-water lake in over one hundred degree weather? And did I mention already how _thrilled_ I am to be isolated from all civilization? Nothing but mosquitoes, man-mauling bears, and a hole in the ground for a toilet.”

Keith doesn’t even need to be looking at Shiro to know that his brother is rolling his eyes at his comment.

            “I’m just saying,” Keith pauses and straightens the cap on his head. “if I wanted to do something useful with my summer like you do as a counselor, then I would have gone to find something to do. I don’t see why I am being forced to go with you. Besides, isn’t this camp for toddlers? Aren’t you too old to be counseling for it?”

            “Two things. One, Camp Paladin has a lot to offer and if you just went with me the first time _I_ went, you would know how fun it is to be there. But no, know-it-all, twelve-year-old Keith thought it’d be cooler to stay at home and waste his youthful, summer days. Five years of that and I think I can see why mom and dad finally want to get you off your ass. Second, I’m only four years older than you! How is that old? And considering the fact that I’ve been going to this camp and helping out for _more_ than five years, I don’t mind spending my summers do it. It’s like my little baby.” Shiro rolls his eyes again when Keith interrupts him with an ‘ew’.

Once all the bags are finally put away, Shiro brings his chin down so his sunglasses slip down the bridge of his nose and Keith can see his eyes.

            “It’ll be fun, and who knows? You might meet someone really cute.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith already wants to leave within the first ten minutes of pulling into campgrounds. He’s tired from the five-hour car ride there, and he never wants to hear another Britney Spears song ever again. So it’s only natural that his eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunches up when he steps into his assigned cabin and hears someone attempting to sing Britney’s critically acclaimed song, ‘Womanizer’, in a falsetto voice (including imitations of background music and all).

Keith doesn’t even have time to drop his bags down when the male, suddenly noticing Keith’s presence, starts to dance toward him all while singing. He watches in uncomfortable silence as the boy starts molesting one of the bedposts.

            “Don't mind him too much, he’s always like that.” Another boy finally speaks up, redirecting Keith’s attention from the lip biting and gyrating hips.

            “I’m Hunk!” The boy gives him a pleasant smile and slides off his bed to approach Keith.

            “And that’s Lance.” Hunk sticks his thumb out to point back at the other boy.

Keith just nods his head and his gaze lingers back to Lance, who has now transitioned from molesting the bedpost pole to sliding his hands all over his body. He doesn’t think Lance knows he is staring, but when the tanned boy suddenly ghosts his hand over his crotch and then suddenly looks up to wink at Keith, Keith has to rip his attention away and cough in an attempt to excuse the red that has violently crawled up his throat and to his cheeks.

            “I’m Keith.” He finally manages to stutter.

            “It’s nice to meet you!” Hunk doesn’t miss a beat in his response and suddenly envelops Keith in a bear hug.

            “Is this your first time coming to CP? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

           “Yeah, this is my first time.” Keith stammers again, taken back by the unexpected hug. He’s about ready to just make a run for it and beg Shiro to give him the keys so he can drive back home on his own.

            “That’s all good! I know you’re going to have a great time! I’ve been coming back every summer ever since I was fourteen.”

Keith is very tempted to ask ‘ _Voluntarily?_ ’ but he bites his tongue. Hunk gives Keith another large smile, and the initial anxiety and discomfort he has subsides just a tiny fraction of a bit.

            “And I’m sure Lance would tell you if he wasn’t too busy being… Lance, but he’s been coming here longer than I have. It’s really great, this camp. The only disappointment I feel is when I have to leave.” Hunk beams at him for the third time. Keith wants to put on his sunglasses.

A brief silence falls on all of the boys when the roar of a car pulling onto the campgrounds interrupts, only making Keith realize that Lance has stopped singing and dancing suggestively altogether. Then Keith is watching Lance suddenly run out of the door toward the individual who has just arrived.

            “ALLURAAAAAAA! IT’S BEEN TOO LONG! HOW HAVE YOU GOTTEN EVEN _MORE_ BEAUTIFUL THAN LAST TIME?”

Disenchanted, Keith shifts his gaze away from the window. Hunk is still grinning at him.

            “So which bed did you want to claim?”


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a wake up call at 7:30 AM, and Shiro personally comes to visit Keith to see if he’s doing all right before either Hunk or Lance are awake. Keith just shrugs and rubs his eyes wearily in response, too tired to really comprehend what his brother is asking. The only thing his brain can catch Shiro saying is ‘Breakfast will be served in the main hall’, and then he’s left alone again in the presence of his sleeping bunkmates.

At last, Keith drags himself to the bathroom. The set up of everything isn’t bad at all: three people to a cabin, a shared bathroom complete with one sink and a smaller separated room with the toilet, and working air conditioning. He’s also pretty content at how sanitary things are kept, not to mention surprised when he discovered that the camp actually had working, flushing toilets, but he’ll never admit it to Shiro without fear of being mocked for his former attitude about the facilities of the camp.

As Keith is brushing his teeth, he’s surprised that Lance enters the bathroom. Awkwardly shuffling to the side a bit, he lets Lance pass so the other can close the door leading to the toilet. Keith almost chokes on the minty foam in his mouth not a moment later when Lance lets out a shriek that almost sounds like a bird squawk. 

            “KEITH!!”

Keith spits into the sink. First he’s surprised that Lance actually knows his name since they didn’t really formally introduce each other, and then he’s surprised to find Lance opening the door with his pajama pants barely pulled back up.

            “Why didn’t you put the seat back down!? I almost **died** by falling in!”

            “How was I supposed to know you were going to take a dump so early in the morning?” Keith retorts without thinking too much.

He’s inexplicably irritated, and he’s not sure if a part of that irritation is because Lance is shirtless and it’s making him slightly flustered.

            “That’s the only way to **ever** start a morning!”

Keith can’t help but frown at Lance’s comment. He doesn’t even want to _try_ to decipher what the other boy means. Before things can escalate any more or spiral into even more weirdness, Hunk joins them in the bathroom.

            “Everything alright?” 

            “Keith just tried to kill me, that’s all.”

Feeling claustrophobic and annoyed, Keith swiftly rinses his toothbrush and then leaves without any other comment. He’s too imbued in his own anger than he doesn’t even realize he still has toothpaste foam all around his mouth until Shiro points it out when he arrives the main hall. 

            “I want to change cabins.” Keith angrily wipes at the toothpaste residue while Shiro laughs and pats him on the back. 

            “No can do, baby bro, you’re stuck in that cabin so you better learn how to play nice. It doesn’t sound like too bad of a thing either, and you might as well get into the habit of putting the toilet seat down now before your future significant other nags you about it or something.” 

Keith groans in response, but his spirits are lifted and his mind becomes preoccupied when the smell of bacon infiltrates the room. He can deal with annoying bunkmates a different time.


	4. Chapter 4

            “Now that we’ve gone over the basic agenda for today and the rest of the week, I hope you all are ready to have fun this summer! And again, if you ever need any help or have any questions, just talk to one of your camp counselors!”

            “Man, I don’t understand how Allura can look so perfect all the time. She’s awesome!” 

Keith’s ears perk up when he hears the comment, and just as his intuition had told him, Lance is standing only just a few campers away. He quickly looks away when Hunk catches his gaze, and he pretends very hard that he is too engrossed by what another counselor is saying by nodding his head.

            “Psst, Keith!”

He feels a tap on his shoulder.

            “Sorry about this morning! I’m not very sure what happened, but don’t take what Lance says too seriously. When I first had to bunk with him it was definitely a challenge to adjust, but look at us now! We’ve requested to be each other’s bunkmates every summer! Once he warms up and gets to know you, things will be better.”

Keith gives up trying to look interested at the counselor and turns to face Hunk.

            “I appreciate your optimism about this whole thing, but I really don’t think things are going to get any better. Sometimes people just don’t get along no matter the circumstances.”

Keith almost immediately regrets what he says because Hunk’s eyes suddenly go wide like he’s hurt. He’s just as suddenly thrown into a state of confusion when a hearty smile blooms onto Hunk’s lips.

            “This is perfect then! On opening day they always do—”

Before Hunk can finish his sentence, Shiro takes center stage with a megaphone in hand.

            “Alright, everybody! Let’s get this summer day started! Grab your bunkmates for our _team activities_!”

* * *

 _No way this is happening, no way this is happening_. Keith has to chant the lie to himself as he helplessly watches from Lance’s arms. The current situation unraveling goes like this: 

  * The first team building activity that everyone has to do is set a rope out so it forms a square
  * Then all team members need to enter the space within the square and a counselor member will come around to gradually decrease the standing space
  * It’s up to the team members to work together to keep everyone within the shrinking boundaries
  * By the time it gets to a point where only _two_ people can stand comfortably, Lance scoops Keith up into his arms without any hesitation
  * Keith has to lie to himself and try not to be so flustered
  * Shiro is laughing his head off while he makes his rounds to decrease every team’s standing space



It gets to the point where Hunk is essentially hugging Lance who is still holding Keith in his surprisingly strong arms. Just when Keith thinks that this next round is going to be the end for them, Hunk does the unexpected and scoops _Lance_ up. The sight is enough to make all other teams lose since they are now too busy cheering Hunk on. Lance joins in on the cheering and Keith remains small and quiet.

When there’s no feasible way to keep just a single person standing anymore, Hunk finally puts Lance down and Lance in turn sets Keith down. Or rather, Keith flails his gangly limbs as he tries his best to hop out of Lance’s hold as quickly as possible.

            “What was _that_ for?” Keith suddenly asks Lance, a scowl masking his features.

            “What was _what_ for?”

            “Picking me up!!”

            “Obviously it was to keep us all in the space, unless you wanted us all to lose?”

            “You could’ve said something first!”

Keith’s voice suddenly rises to a shout, but the two boys are too busy arguing that they don’t notice the attention they are drawing.

            “Why are you making it such a big deal! We outlasted everyone, didn’t we? And Hunk practically did the same thing, but I don’t see you complaining to him. And besides, it’s not like you could’ve thought of anything better.”

            “Well,” Keith huffs because he knows Lance has got him there, but for some reason there’s an angry popping in his heart that makes him want to continue the useless fight.

            “ _I_ could’ve been the one to pick you up.”

Lance frowns and briefly looks at Keith from his feet to the top of his head.

            “Really now?”

Keith sweeps Lance off his feet and hefts him up into his arms. He feels triumphant when it’s obvious that Lance is surprised.

            “Are you two fighting or flirting?” Shiro walks up to them with his brows drawn together.

Keith immediately drops Lance onto the ground.

            “Ow! You jerk! What was _that_ for?”

Shiro frowns at Keith for a moment before offering Lance a hand, to which the boy gladly takes.

            “Keith, are you alright?” Shiro crosses his arms over his chest and Keith instantly feels a wave of shame overcome him.

He knows he’s acting like a little kid, but seeing Lance’s stupid, smug face and raised eyebrows make him incredibly annoyed.

            “Lance started it.”

            “Are you in middle school?” Lance quickly barks back.

Shiro just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

            “Look, these activities are supposed to help with team _bonding_ , not team fighting. Nothing is ever going to get accomplished if you two keep on fighting. And besides, during this activity it looked like you two were getting along pretty well—I mean you all endured the longest.”

            “Hah! See? I told you!” Lance crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his chin up in a haughty manner.

Keith balls his hands into two, tight fists. Shiro instantly notes the anger messily scribbled on his brother’s face, and moves forward to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He steers Keith away.

            “Seriously, Keith, what’s wrong?”

            “Do you see why I want to change cabins now! Lance is just purposefully getting on my nerves.”

Shiro laughs softly.

            “You just need to get out more and meet more people. Lance is always like this, but if it makes you feel any better I’ll tell him to tone it down a bit.”

Keith looks shocked for a moment.

            “You _know_ Lance?”

            “Of course I do! I come here all the time, remember?”

Keith remembers, and he groans in response. He suddenly feels like the odd one out, even with his own brother. Shiro quickly picks up on Keith’s distress and gives him a reassuring pat on the back.

            “It’s no sweat, Keith. That’s why we do these team activities, so everyone feels included and you get to know other people. Whatever has happened between you and Lance, just shake it off. Sometimes you have to be the bigger person in order to get the ball rolling. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Keith bites his lower lip for a second before nodding.

            “Okay,” Shiro’s face lights up with a smile. “Then how about we move onto the next activity?”

* * *

             “While the first activity required quick and creative thinking skills, this next activity focuses on your communication skills!”

Keith returns back to Hunk and Lance just in time for the explanation, noticing that the two of them now have pens, some paper, and a stack of cards with some pictures printed on.

            “With your group, decide which member will be the drawers and which one will be the describer! The drawers will have to sit back to back with the describer.”

            “Is it okay if I describe first?” Hunk jumps on the opportunity and Keith and Lance look at each other for a second before they both nod in agreement.

Hunk tries to offer a smile to the two of them, and Keith can tell that the poor boy is uncomfortable being the middleman between his strange hatred toward Lance. He feels a little bit bad for Hunk so he forces his lips into a smile when Hunk hands him the pen and paper. 

“The partner holding the picture must give verbal instructions to the other two on how to draw the image, without explicitly saying what the image is. After a set amount of time, compare the images and see who drew the most accurate replica! Rotate out one partner to describe a new image, and repeat until you have all described an image at least once. Ready? Begin!”

            “Okay, uh…” Hunk starts. “Draw a triangle with a square attached to one of the sides. Then there’s… two circles inside the square but between the circles there’s another shape.”

Keith stops scribbling and raises an eyebrow.

            “How specific. What shape?”

Hunk hums a bit while he thinks.

            “Like a rectangle except one side is rounded.”

Lance starts to snicker to himself, but his arm is blocking what he’s drawing so Keith can’t see what’s so funny. Hunk continues on to describe as best as he can before time is called. When they compare the drawings to the true image of a simple house, Lance can no longer contain his laughter.

            “You drew a dick?” Keith shoots Lance a confused look.

            “Well, yeah! What else did you expect me to draw when Hunk said ‘two circles with a shape in between’? I didn’t know those two circles were supposed to be windows with a door in the middle of them. It’s funny, right?” Lance is still chuckling when he finishes speaking, and he picks up his masterpiece fondly.

            “I guess?” Keith purses his lips together, and furrows his brows together.

            “Lighten up, dude! Drawing dicks is funny! Haven’t you drawn them before on desks or peoples’ faces?”

            “No, I haven’t actually.”

            “Do they make you uncomfortable?”

The question catches Keith off guard and his throat constricts when he finds that Lance is staring intently at him. Hunk clears his throat before anything can escalate into another potential fight.

            “Er, Keith, do you want to describe next?”

* * *

            “How are we supposed to do this if all you want to do is eat them?” Keith snatches the marshmallow from Lance’s hand and sets it back into the pile. 

            “My white fluffy goodness!” Lance looks genuinely sad for a moment when Keith takes the marshmallow away.

            “How am I _not_ supposed to each them?”

Just as Keith is about to say something quippy in response, another person intervenes.

            “Gee, you haven’t started yet?”

            “Pidge!!!” Lance springs up from his seat and wraps his arms around the shorter individual.

            “We missed you last year!” Hunk gets up too and hugs the other.

            “Yeah, it kind of sucked that I had to go to a different camp, but I’m glad I’m here now! Seriously, though, you haven’t started yet? My team and I already finished building the tower, and I can bet we’re going to win.”

            “It’s too difficult building a tower with those!” Lance points an accusatory finger at the pile of uncooked spaghetti.

            “And those marshmallows are just begging to be eaten.” Lance continues.

Pidge laughs in response and joins them as Lance and Hunk sit back down.

            “Can you just build ours for us?” Lance whines and locks an arm around Pidge’s shoulders.

            “No, but I can eat one of your marshmallows if you’d like.”

            “No way!” Lance releases the other and quickly scoops up the pile of fluffy treats.

            “I’m just joking, they’ve already been on the ground and manhandled and stuff.” Pidge laughs again.

            “Just finish the activity already, you’re keeping your teammates waiting.” She then turns to address Keith. “I’m Katie, by the way, but you can just call me Pidge.”

Keith shakes Pidge’s hand when she offers.

            “Keith.”

            “I’m sorry you have to deal with this guy.” Pidge grins while punching Lance in the arm.

            “I’m sorry too.” Keith chuckles for the first time ever since arriving.

            “Lance!!” Hunk suddenly shouts.

            “Hm?” Lance looks at all of them with his cheeks stuffed and the marshmallows missing.

The all of them start to laugh, even as Lance starts choking from having shoved all the marshmallows into his mouth, and Keith begins to think that maybe camp won’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Keith is still in disbelief that it’s only 10 in the morning because he feels like the day has already dragged on for so long. He’s pleased though when Shiro makes the announcement that this next activity will be their last one before lunch. For some reason after this declaration, everyone seems to start humming with energy. Even Lance and Hunk are excited as they stretch and begin following the crowd outside. 

            “What is it? What’s the last activity?” Keith asks while he obediently carries a cooler given to him back to their cabin.

Hunk sets the second cooler down while Lance jams a small flag into the ground right in front of their cabin. A grin sneaks onto Lance’s lips when he looks at Keith.

            “War.”

 **◆** **◆** **◆**

            “Is it always the last activity? And is it always Cabins 1 through 15 versus 16 through 30?”

            “Yes and yes. It seems to be that whatever side Hunk and I are on, though, we lose.” Lance blows a strand of his hair out of his face while he tosses a water balloon between his hands.

            “Really?” Keith’s eyebrows rise with surprise.

            “It’s a curse, but I have a feeling in my gut that this year we’re going to win.”

            “How do you win?”

Lance stops tossing the balloon and shoots Keith an ‘Are you crazy?’ look.

            “Have you never played ‘Capture the Flag’ before?”

            “I have! Just… never with water balloons. Or with multiple flags.”

Lance gives a small huff and looks over at Hunk with an incredulous expression.

            “Well rather than tagging people out, you have to hit them with a balloon. It’s on scout’s honor whether you go to the designated jail, which is where those two flag poles are at the end over there, but it’s pretty obvious whether you’ve been hit or not since you get soaking wet. As for the flags, that just means there’s more of an opportunity to score points. Three on each side, located on every fifth cabin.”

Keith nods while he listens, and then turns his head to look at the big painted ‘5’ on their cabin.

            “I’m hoping you know how the rest of the game goes? Like rescuing people from jail and stuff?”

Keith nods again and flinches when Lance tosses a balloon at him without warning. The balloon breaks and water splatters across his face.

            “WHAT THE HELL, LANCE!!!” Keith feverishly wipes the dripping water away from his eyes.

Lance bursts into laughter and almost falls off from his perch on the cabin stairs.

            “You were supposed to catch it! You can’t play unless you’re armed!”

Keith grinds his teeth, stomping to the cooler where the balloons are, and doesn’t hesitate to launch one into Lance’s face.

            “HEY! WHY’D YOU DO THAT? WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM!”

Lance rushes to the other cooler they have and is about to throw his balloon when suddenly there’s a maniacal sounding laughter.

            “Jeez, your teamwork really sucks!” Pidge is snickering at them while she runs away with their flag.

            “Keith!!! Look what you’ve done!!” Lance looks angry and shocked.

Keith bites back a comment, grabs a balloon, and then starts to sprint after the other. Pidge is very agile and quick, but Keith is too and it’s only within a few minutes before Pidge is soaking and has to trudge to the jail in defeat. Keith brings back the flag and wordlessly sets it back in its rightful place. Lance and Hunk exchange a look before a ridiculous grin cracks onto Lance’s face.

            “KEITH! THAT WAS AWESOME! _That’s_ what I’m talking about.”

            “That was amazing, Keith! Maybe we _can_ win this year!” Hunk adds on with glee.

Keith grabs another balloon and then crosses his arms. He looks away to try to make it seem like he’s watching out for other sneaky thieves, which is partially true, but also because there’s blood rising to his cheeks due to their praise. He’d rather not be made fun of for it because he knows that’s something Lance would do.

            “Well since we’ve got such a pro defender on our team now, I’m off to steal some flags!”

Keith knows that this activity is just for fun and games, but it gets him riled up regardless. He’s chasing people down and tossing balloons left and right. The outcome of the battle is constantly changing, sometimes the other team successfully captures two flags, and sometimes Keith’s team is able to recover them plus one more. When the counselors announce that there’s only twenty minutes left, and they’re in on the fun hitting other people with balloons too, the stakes sky rocket.

The flag in front of their cabin has been taken, Hunk is helping to defend another cabin, and Lance is stuck in jail. Keith gnaws on his lower lip while he avoids some crossfire, and he’s jogging down the boundary line looking for a good opportunity to sneak in and steal a flag or two back. When it seems like everyone is busy distracting one another, Keith pushes himself forward and makes a beeline for an unattended flag. The moment he rips it off its hook, there’s water balloons flying at him from seemingly all directions. As if it were a miracle, Keith manages to dodge them all and safely make it back to his side.

There’s only a brief moment for celebration before Keith is out in enemy lines again. There’s less than five minutes left and if Keith is able to capture just one more flag, his team might actually win. _His_ team. Since when did it become _his_ team?

He shakes off the question when he spots another good opportunity to dive in and take a flag. Just like before, he’s generally undetected when the flag is in his hands. Two minutes left and people are now shouting to get Keith out. A balloon is hurtling toward his torso and he luckily evades it. Another one comes plunging toward his face but he ducks, and it narrowly misses the top of his head.

Thirty seconds left and Keith is barely five strides away from the boundary line, but he’s basically surrounded. He’s so close and he can almost taste the victory on his tongue, but Keith knows it’s over when the horde of balloons come raining down. Except… Keith remains dry. Lance is suddenly there, shielding Keith from all the balloons. 

            “GO!”

 Keith doesn’t hesitate to shoot forward and tumble pass the boundary line.

The final score is 5 to 1. Keith didn’t even need to get that last flag to ensure a victory for his team as it turns out some of his other teammates were able to pick up a few more while everyone was so distracted with him. A victory is a victory, however, and Keith can’t help but smile.

He laughs, really _laughs_ , when Lance saunters over to him completely soaked to the bone.

            “I guess that sacrifice really wasn’t for anything.” Lance shakes his head a bit so droplets of water fly everywhere.

Keith shrugs and for a moment the two are just staring at each other. A feeling of unease bubbles up inside of Keith, but almost immediately ebbs when Lance pulls him into a big, sopping-wet hug.

            “LANCE!” Keith shouts angrily and tries to push the drenched boy off. Lance just replies with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

            “Watch your step as you go down this path!”

Lance sighs dreamily next to them and Keith can’t help but scowl, as he knows what the boy is going to say next.

            “Look at her with her megaphone instructing people what to do. She’s so perfect.”

No one says anything, but Keith is able exchange a conversation with Hunk, asking whether Lance is always like this.

            ‘ _Pretty much_.’ Hunk shrugs his answer.

            “And here is Camp Paladin’s lake! We have all sorts of water activities that will be available on select days. Every morning from 7:30 AM to 8:30 AM you can go for a dip at your leisure, or after dinner until 8:00 PM! Swimming in the lake at any other times, unless given permission, is _strictly_ prohibited. It’s our job to keep you safe and while I know many of you are capable of taking care of yourself, accidents can happen! Any questions?” 

Keith starts to look away when some of the other campers raise their hands, Lance included though Keith just suspects it’s an attempt to further flirt with the female counselor. The water is shimmering under the sun, and he begins to feel the season of summer take its sweaty hold on everyone. His ears pick up on a few excited murmurs from some of the other male campers, talking about seeing some girls in bathing suits. For some reason Keith’s gaze gravitates from the lake to Lance’s back, and before he knows it the group is moving again. 

            “And here we are back at the main hall! I know many of you are already aware of where everything is, so thank you for your patience! However, if you ever get lost around campgrounds or need any sort of help, let us know! Now if you’ll please go into the main hall, you can sign up for the different activities you’d like to participate in!”

Keith is ushered into the building along with everyone else, but before he enters he turns to see Lance talking to Allura with a beaming smile on his lips. The curiosity of what Lance is going to sign up for is quickly suppressed when Keith is finally through the doors and lost among waves of clamoring campers.

            “Are you following me around?”

The voice from behind makes Keith jolt. Lance is grinning at Keith with his usual smug look when he turns around. 

            “What?”

            “Well I’ve just seen you at practically every other activity I’m signing up for. You’ve got to following me, right?”

Keith is about to scowl out of instinct, but he is quickly caught off guard when Lance’s face seems to suddenly glow with excitement. 

            “I get it! You just can’t get enough of me. I mean it’s only natural since people tend to be attracted to my presence.” Lance shrugs and grins when the comment triggers a flustered look from Keith.

            “I have to bunk with you every day, I think that’s enough interaction anyone would want with you.” Keith snarls the words out of defense, and he’s actually surprised again when the gleam in Lance’s eyes dull.

The other boy shrugs after a moment, and then Keith watches Lance disappear among the crowd of people. He looks down at the sign up list and sees the other boy’s name messily scribbled. He hesitates for a moment to take the pencil and put his own name down, but the activity sounds fun and… he guesses that it just so happens that him and Lance have common interests. 

* * *

             “Did you sign up for cooking?”

Keith looks up from his fumbling hands to find Lance smoothing his hair in certain parts and Hunk fixing the rumples in his shirt.

            “No, I bet you’re the only guy who signed up though, Hunk. You’ll be surrounded by girls, how lucky! Is that why you signed up for it?” Lance stops his grooming to tease Hunk.

Hunk just rolls his eyes and mutters a quick ‘no’ before redirecting his question to Keith.

            “I think I’d just burn the place down.” Keith stands up from his bed and gives Hunk a pat on the shoulder when it’s obvious that Hunk was hoping for a familiar male face to be able to enjoy working in the kitchen with.

            “It’s fine though, I’m sure you’ll have fun regardless! Besides, you sign up every year and the outcome is always the same,” Lance continues, this time moving to place a hand on Hunk’s shoulder opposite of where Keith is. He begins to say in a high-pitched tone, “Oh Hunk, you make the _sweetest_ crème brûlée! Why don’t we go to my cabin so you can show me how to make sweet, sweet—”

            “AAAAaaalright! That’s enough!” Hunk flails his arms in the air as if swatting away Lance’s imaginative narrative. He clears his throat and smooths his hands down his shirt again. “Let’s go take that picture.”

The three of them make their way out of the cabin, and Keith is impressed at how nice the outdoors feels. While it was distastefully hot in the afternoon, with the last rays of the sun just fading away, Keith admits that it actually feels pretty damn good. He can understand why the camp allows people to go swimming after dinner, it’s not too hot that it’ll feel like his skin is burning right off, and it’s not too cold that he’ll freeze into a block of ice the moment he steps out of the lake. The idea of going for an evening swim lingers in his mind for a little longer until Hunk calls his name.

            “So cabin photos, huh? I didn’t know they were a thing.” Keith steps down a level on the cabin stairs so he is standing next to Hunk.

            “Yup! It’s kind of like yearbook photos, it’s pretty neat!” Hunk answers with a smile.

Lance hops down in between Keith and Hunk, and turns to give Keith a peculiar grin.

            “Make sure you show your pearly whites, pretty boy. I don’t want this last camp photo to look like a mess because you’re glowering or something.”

Keith’s eyebrows knit together at the comment for several reasons he doesn't bother wanting to explain.

            “Exactly!” Lance exclaims. “Don’t make that exact face and we’ll be fine.”

            “Are you three ready?” A counselor calls out to them and holds their camera up to their eye.

Lance suddenly throws his arms around both his bunkmate’s shoulders, pulling them in closer to his sides, and then there’s a flash. The counselor looks down at the camera screen for a brief moment before nodding.

            “Here, check it first before I go.”

Lance bounds down the remaining steps, excitedly plucking the camera from the counselor’s hands.

            “It’s a masterpiece! I mean every photo with me in it is one, but this looks great. You’ve got my approval, buddy.”

Lance turns the screen so it’s facing the other two. Hunk gives a nod of satisfaction with two thumbs up, and Keith just stares at the small, digitally lit screen. Sure he sees himself and he doesn't look bad or anything, better than his school ID when he accidentally sneezed the moment the camera went off (thank God they let him retake the picture), but for some reason Keith has a little trouble believing that it’s _him_ he’s seeing. He’s smiling and albeit it’s just a tiny bit awkward looking, the addition of the two other grinning faces makes it seem natural. When Lance asks him what’s wrong, Keith doesn’t feel like going into detail about his usual, lonely routine at school. The picture actually makes it look like he has legitimate friends who enjoy his company, especially with Lance casually wrapping his arms around both his and Hunk’s necks. They are drawn in toward each other, and they look like they’ve been friends for years. Keith grins a little and shrugs. 

            “Nothing’s wrong, it looks good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading these short drabbles to the end so far!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!  
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
